


Bring a Friend

by digitalduckie



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalduckie/pseuds/digitalduckie
Summary: Marshall hears about a new casino opening up and wants to take Kivs with him.





	Bring a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by swindlefingers with "You can’t leave without letting me hug you first." and this is the result!  
> Kivs Hart belongs to my good friend britterbee on tumblr and is used with permission.

Rarely did Marshall miss an opportunity to share something new and exciting with his best friend. So when he noticed a new signal on his pipboy, tuned in, and heard the broadcast, he all but ran his way to the home of Kivs Hart.

The two were close, Marshall having inadvertently charmed his way into her life in the middle of Freeside shortly upon arriving at New Vegas. He made friends easily, whether it was mutual or not, but the former member of the Kings quickly found that helping him obtain a ‘legal’ passport to the Strip was the beginning of many adventures. And when Marshall arrived at her door, she threw it open from under his knuckles, barely a chance to knock.

“You know you can just come in, Marsh.”

“I know.” He smiled as he slipped by her. He would never intrude on her home though she often invited herself into his own. “I've got something I want you to hear!”

“I've got something for you, too. Hold up.” Kivs beamed, her high ponytail swishing and bobbing as she headed for the back of her apartment. Marshall lowered his pipboy, patiently waiting his turn.

When she returned, she had a small package wrapped in unassuming brown paper, a Mojave Express receipt attached to the top. His eyes went wide behind his shades.

“Is this…?”

“My first delivery!” She clutched the parcel to her chest and rocked once on her heels. “I'm officially ready to fly solo!”

“Kivster, that's great! This is a big deal! We should celebrate!” He took one of her hands in his own and started to lead her around the apartment in a bit of a dance, humming and singing the entire time. She laughed as he spun about with her and the package in his arms, around the table and into the kitchen.

“Marsh- Marshall!” The two finally stopped in her kitchen and she set the parcel on the counter as she caught her breath. Marshall was already reaching into her cabinet, fetching a bottle of wine from overhead.

“Just a little bit for now and then we can start the real party when we get to the casino.”

“The casino?” Kivs raised an eyebrow as she took the bottle from Marshall and uncorked it. They went without glasses, comfortable in sharing direct swigs.

“Ah, yeah! The thing I wanted you to hear. It’s a grand opening. I think.” He fidgeted with his pipboy, tuning into the broadcast he could still receive and playing on loop.  
The voice was sultry and maybe even a little forlorn. A dark almost lost hope to it, promising the chance to begin again at the grand gala event. For all his humble and modest country living, Marshall was always drawn to bright lights, glitz and glam. To new and exciting places where he could kick back and have some fun with his best friend. When the broadcast finished the cycle of dialogue and began again, he shut it off.

“I thought we could go together and it’ll be the perfect way to celebrate! A grand opening, food and drink and music and dancing and gambling. The works!” If only he didn’t wear his shades inside and out, his eyes would surely twinkle with aspirations.

“It’d be the bee’s knees, Marsh. But it’s going to have to wait until after the delivery.”

“Right, of course.” His face fell. “The grand opening is this week, though. At least, I’m pretty sure it is.”

The two stood in disappointed silence for a few beats, observing their shared wine bottle as they undoubtedly mulled over their options. The limited options. Either Kivs blew off her first solo assignment and effectively ruined the trust that the Mojave Express now put in her to be a full fledged courier, or they missed the grand opening of a casino that may or may not last the month before being shut down or otherwise torn to bits by raiders, the Legion, or a hostile tribe.

“I can’t lose this job, Marshall.”

“Yeah. No! No, it’s important. Look, I’ll come with you and we can go on a little vacation afterward.” He took up the package, handing it to her and swapping it out for the bottle.

“No, that’s okay. I’ve got this. I’m a big girl and all that.” She smirked, giving him a playful punch to the shoulder. “How about you go ahead and go, enjoy yourself. Let me know how it goes and then I can pack properly. Deal?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Bring me back a souvenir.”

“Okay, but you have to bring me back something, too.” He chuckled. “Maybe a copy of the delivery receipt so we can frame it.”

“That would be perfect.” She laughed again, glad to keep their spirits high. He had that effect on people. “But first, you can’t leave without giving me a hug.”

They grinned at each other before pulling into a tight embrace, her arms tucked under his and his wrapped about her shoulders. He would miss her for the duration of the trip, but he was certain that they would eventually visit the Sierra Madre together, and once they did, nothing was going to stop them from having the time of their lives.


End file.
